Life with Derek Drabbles
by mayapapaya500
Summary: This is a bunch of drabbles/oneshots I write when I am bored... which is often. I hope you like it, so please R&R! -mayapapaya500
1. Lavender

**Life with Derek Drabbles**

**Author's Note: Welcome everyone! I had an amazing idea last night. Since school started I barely have anytime to actually write a story, so I decided to write a bunch of oneshots/drabbles. Therefore, this is****Life with Derek Drabbles****!!! Yay! I don't know what took me so long to figure that out. LOL I must be stupid. Well, I'll stop babbling and let you go on your way. BTW, if anyone has any requests, just tell me. -mayapapaya500**

* * *

Lavender

"Goal!!!" Derek yelled, raising his arms in the air as his favorite hockey team shot yet another goal. "Yes!" Derek settled down again, just as Casey walked into the living room, wearing her new shirt.

"Don't you just love this new lavender shirt I bought?" Casey said to Derek. Derek was not exactly paying any attention to Casey, so Casey walked closer to Derek and smacked his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Derek yelled, finally taking his attention off of the TV.

"Ugh! I asked you if you like my new lavender colored shirt!" Casey repeated, feeling exasperated.

"Oh! Well, in that case… no." Casey knew that Derek only said that because he wanted to bug her, but it still hurt her feelings.

"What?! Why?"

"Well, number one… why do you think I would care about clothes?, number two… I'm busy watching hockey, and number three… what the heck is lavender?"

"You don't know what lavender is?" Casey asked.

"Uh, that would explain me asking you 'what the heck is lavender?'" Derek replied cockily.

"Well, the color lavender is kind of a light purple, pastel-ish even. It comes from the flower lavender, or scientifically known as the Lavandula angustifolia." Casey explained.

Derek simply stared back at Casey, with a faraway look in his eyes. He shook his head, as if shaking himself out of confusion. "Um, Casey… you lost me at 'the color'."

Casey let out a big groan as she slouched down onto the couch. "I give up! It's not worth it!"

"I thought so." Derek teased, as he stood from his chair. He slowly strode towards the kitchen, but before he reached it, he spun back around on his heel. He quietly walked back to Casey, so that she wouldn't hear him. She was still staring at the TV screen as Derek lowered himself to her ear.

"By the way, Casey…" Casey jumped a little, but instantly calmed down realizing who it was. Derek puts on his famous "Derek smirk" and continued.

"…you look good in lavender."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that was my first Drabble-ish thingy. I hoped you liked it. It came off of the top of my head. LOL. As I am typing this, I am watching "Power Failure" from LwD so that's where I got some inspiration. Please review!!! -mayapapaya500**


	2. Horoscope

**Life with Derek Drabbles**

**Author's Note: Here's the new oneshot I promised everyone. It took a few days, but I hope you like it! BTW… if anyone has any requests for a subject, let me know in your review. I need more ideas.**** This chapter is called…**

'Horoscope'

Disclaimer: I hate these things… sigh … Idon'townanything…. There! Happy

* * *

"Derek! Can I use your computer?" Casey asked Derek, walking into his room with knocking. 

"Case, there's a thing called knocking. Ever heard of it?"

"Yeah… but this is an emergency!" Casey whined.

Derek let out a short sigh. "What happened this time?"

"Something's wrong with my internet, so can I PLEASE use yours?" Casey knew that she had to be nice to Derek in order to convince him to let her use his internet.

"Can't you just wait until your internet comes back or something?"

"No." Casey answered quietly.

Derek sighed again. "Fine… but only this once!" He stood from his computer chair and moved to go to his bed.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Derek!" Casey started to put her arms around Derek to give him a hug, but Derek pushed them away. (A/N: Imagine 'Sixteen Sparkplugs')

"Woah! Woah! Woah! What are you doing? You know my no hugging rule."

"Oh right. I forgot." Casey replied, rolling her eyes. She sat down in Derek's chair and clicked on the internet. She waited for it to load, and then she typed in a website she visits everyday.

"Wait! You came all the way in here and begged me to let you use my computer just to check your horoscope?!" Derek asked in surprise.

"Yeah. So what? I check my horoscope everyday!"

"Okay…" Derek stood up from the bed and took a step closer to the computer to see Casey's horoscope.

**_Aries Horoscope_**

**_Today something bad will happen to you, but that will cause you to ask for help from someone you usually don't ask help from. You will spend time together and realize that you have a closer bond than you thought._**

Derek brought his face away from the computer screen. "That is oddly specific."

"Yeah… it is." Casey nearly whispered.

Casey thought about it in her head. 'That's a pretty weird horoscope, but my horoscope is never wrong. Let's see… what _bad_ thing has happened to me today? Hmm…'

Casey gasped.

"Casey… what happened? Why'd you gasp?" Derek asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh! No reason…" Casey stuttered out.

But by now, Casey had realized how her horoscope was related to her. So, she wanted to leave as soon as possible, at least before Derek realizes the same thing… and things get a little awkward.

"Um… I gotta go. Bye Derek." Casey started to stand from the chair."

"Wait, Case. I wanna show you a funny video."

Casey hesitated for a moment, but she gave in and sat back down. "Fine, but is it gross or scary in any way?"

Derek chuckled. "Heh, you'll see." Derek leaned over her to get to the keyboard. That's when Casey looked into Derek's eyes, his beautiful chocolate colored eyes. Her breath was caught in her throat. She couldn't breathe.

"Here it is, Casey."

'No response'

"Casey?"

'No response'

"Hello? Casey?" Derek waved his hands in front of Casey's eyes.

"Oh! Um… hi?" Casey said, confused. Derek sighed.

"Here's the video I wanted to show you." Derek clicked 'play' and the video of a monkey flinging its poop popped onto the screen.

Casey watched for five seconds until…

"Eeeww…" she whined. (Think 'The Bully Brothers' when she saw what kind of sandwich Max had given her.)

"Don't you think it's even a little funny?" Derek asked.

Casey didn't answer for a few seconds. "I guess, a little…" Casey admitted.

"See, I knew there was a side of you that's human."

"Hey! Derek!" Casey slapped Derek's arm slightly.

"What?! It's a compliment!"

Casey sighed. "Okay… I'll accept that… for now."

Derek rolled his eyes, but laughed at her comment. "Hey, can I show you another video?"

"Sure… what is it of?"

_20 Minutes Later_

"And remember the time? Lizzie tripped Edwin down the stairs. That was hilarious!" Derek said, laughing out loud.

"Yeah! I remember, but I felt so bad for Edwin! He had to get a cast! Why did Lizzie do that anyway?"

"I think Edwin told Jamie something about Lizzie that embarrassed her, and she got so mad that she pushed him. And they just happened to be by the stairs." Derek continued laughing.

"Oh yeah!" Casey and Derek continued laughing for a few minutes, reminiscing on the past, until they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Hey, Derek? Do you wanna…?"

"…Get a bite to eat?"

"…At Smelly Nellie's?"

"That sounds great." Derek smiled.

"Great let's go." Derek grabbed his coat, and Casey stood up, and walked towards her room.

"Hey, Casey?"

"Hmm?" Casey spun around to face Derek.

"Do you think your horoscope was right?"

Casey smiled and looked into Derek's eyes again. "Yeah… I think it was."

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update such a short oneshot. But I had a science project due soon. Well, I'll try to get a new oneshot/drabble up soon! Please review and maybe request a subject. BTW... IDK if Casey's really an Aries. I just picked a random zodiac. LOL  
**


	3. Jacket

**Life with Derek Drabbles**

**Author's Note: Hi there! It's me again, bringing you a short drabble this time. I thought I should write a bunch of short drabbles instead of a few oneshots now and then, ******** Well, I hope you like it. It's called 'Jacket'.**

This jacket is so comfortable. I didn't think that Derek would ever share his leather jacket with anyone, and I'm so surprised he actually shared it with me. Me! I mean, I'm usually the annoying stepsister he would want to get away from, but I guess he felt bad that we are stuck in a pile of snow, and I have no jacket. Well, it is his fault that we're stuck in here. He's the one who drove us into this pile of snow! All I wanted to do was get to the party in one piece, but no. We had to get stuck in here! And the Prince is so old that the heater doesn't work! How can you have a broken heater in the middle of the winter in Canada?! It just doesn't work that way.

At least Derek's jacket is cozy, and soft, and smells like him...

Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes, take a nap. Yeah, a nap sounds great right now. Just for a couple of minutes.

"Hey Case, the tow truck is here."

_Pairing: Maybe Dasey?_

_Word Count: 183 words_

_Mood: Uneasy_

**Author's Note: Well, that was extremely random (and short). But the topic was 'Jacket' so don't blame me that this was the first thing that popped into my head. Well, never the less, please review. That's all folks! If I get at least 5 reviews by tomorrow, I'll put another drabble up tomorrow (maybe).**


	4. Cards

**Life with Derek Drabbles**

**Author's Note: Here's another oneshot for everyone. Thanks for the great reviews. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the 'horoscope' oneshot and the 'jacket' drabble. I hope you guys like this one. It's called 'Cards'.**

'Cards'

Casey and Derek were home alone, currently sitting in front of the TV watching nothing in particular. There were no hockey games on today, and no soap operas were on either. So, for once Derek and Casey were not arguing on what channel they wanted the TV. to be on. Nope, they were sitting there flipping through the channels, not stopping on anything.

"Hey, Derek? Do you know where the playing cards are?" Casey asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" Derek replied, not really interested.

"'Cuz I'm bored and I feel like playing cards!"

"Okay! Okay! You don't have to yell. They're in the game's closet."

"Okay. Thanks." Casey stood up and ran up the stairs towards the game's closet. She looked around and her eyes fell upon the "Be Divine Princess Rhinestone Kit", which brought back some memories…

"_Well, have your meeting somewhere else 'cuz I need to…"_

"_Hide?!" Casey yelled, opening the door of the closet to find a scheming Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti, and a scared looking Derek looking back at her._

"_Uh no, no. I'm just looking for… uh, the 'Be Divine Princess Rhinestone Kit'." Derek stuttered, picking up the random box of rhinestones out of the shelf and grabbing onto it for his dear life. Casey just rolled her eyes._

"_Well, I need to talk to you."_

"_Can you just send me a memo?" Derek whispered as a last chance of survival._

"_NO! NOW!" Casey grabbed onto Derek's shirt, twisted it in her grasp, turned the knob with her other hand, and pushed Derek all the way to his room. Then, she pushed him down onto his bed and began yelling at him like never before. She thought she saw a flicker of some "other" kind of emotion in his eyes, but ignored it and kept yelling._

Casey laughed at the memory. She and Derek had been getting along a little better for a while now. Their arguments haven't stopped completely, but they only bickered about things that really mattered.

'Sometimes I miss it, though.'

Casey found the pack of cards and walked out of the closet. She walked back to the living room in hopes that Derek would play a game with her.

"Derek, do you wanna play a card game?" Casey grinned at Derek.

"Yeah, sure why not? There's nothing good on TV." He moved from his chair onto the ground, Casey opposite of him by the table.

"Okay. Do you know how to play 'Spoons'?" Casey suggested.

"Ah, no. Um, do you know how to play 'Poker'?"

"Nope. How about 'Rich Man, Poor Man'?"

"WHAT?! How can you not know how to play poker?"

"I just don't, okay?" Casey retorted, feeling slightly offended.

"Okay… I don't know how to play 'Rich Man, whatever'."

They thought for a few more moments for a card game they both know how to play.

"Killer!" They both said in unison. (A/N: For those of you who don't know what the card game killer is, check the link in my profile.)

"Yeah, we should play that. But do you remember the rules?" Casey asked.

"Um, I think I do. The last I played was like in Grade 8. We used to play at lunch everyday!"

"That sounds fun. The private school I went to never let anyone do anything fun. That's why I kind of like it at a public school now."

"Wow. I didn't know that Miss Preppy Pants knew how to have fun." Derek teased.

"Hey, I know how to have some fun. Studying is fun, you know. You just don't do it right."

"Hey, that hurt. And I choose not to study correctly. It's gonna ruin my cool guy reputation." Derek said, flipping his collar up. Casey sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay 'Cool guy', let's play."

_30 minutes and 10 games of 'Killer' later_

"De-rek! You can't put 2 Aces on top of my 3 Sevens! You have to put a triple higher than seven!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know. I just don't wanna play anymore!" Derek whined, throwing his cards down of the table in defeat.

"Oooh, is the Great Derek 'Cool Guy' Venturi mad that he's being beat by his sister at a simple card game?" Casey joked.

"Hey! You're my STEP-sister. No blood relation." Derek corrected.

"Yeah, yeah… same difference." There was an awkward hush for a while.

"So, do you wanna play a different card game? I can teach you how to play 'Poker'." Derek said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Casey.

"No, how about I teach you how to play 'Spoons'?"

"Nah. I'd rather not."

"Fine. Let's just watch boring TV, flipping from channel to channel endlessly, until our family comes home." Derek thought for a second.

"Spoons it is!"

_Pairing: Look at it whichever way you want. I thought it was Derek/Casey bonding. Or it can be a Dasey._

_Word Count: 773 words_

_Mood: Sleepy (Goodnight!)_

**Author's Note: Heh. My friends and I play cards almost everyday at lunch, and we're in the 10****th**** grade. Just thought I should add that in. Please review and more shall be added soon! Till then… Au Revoir! (I hope I spelled that right. XP)**


	5. Glasses

**Life with Derek Drabbles**

**Author's Note: Woop Dee Doo! (:LOL:) Sorry for not updating in FOREVER, but here is another oneshot for all you Dasey lovers out there! Oh! I have a test for you guys to see if you actually read my Author's Notes. If you are a Dasey lover, add a 'DASEY' to the end of your review! Heh. I hope you like this one. **

Disclaimer: Yup! I totally own Life with Derek… in my dreams. But someday… I will. Trust me. (Thinks of a Diabolical Plan)

* * *

'Glasses'

Casey was walking towards the bathroom from her room when she passed by Derek's room and caught a sight of something she never thought she would EVER see.

"Derek, you have glasses?!" Casey exclaimed, walking into his room. Derek didn't look happy to see Casey walk into his room and start teasing him, so he didn't answer her.

"Come on, Derek! I'm not gonna laugh. I just want to know why you're wearing glasses," Casey said, acting concerned.

"Why do you think I have to wear glasses?! I have bad eyes!" Derek yelled. Derek paused for a second, seeing Casey's hurt expression. He sighed.

"Look, Casey. I didn't mean to yell."

"No… no, it's my fault. I shouldn't have barged into your business," Casey apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Oh, I'm sure!" (A/N: I'd like to thank my friend Aly for that line.) Derek retorted sarcastically.

Casey laughed at his comment. "Okay, okay… I did, but why do you care? You have mentioned multiple times that my thoughts and feels don't matter to you."

"Uh…" Derek stumbled. "It doesn't… matter… that much."

"Oh really? Then why are you sitting there arguing with me over a stupid little question I asked?" Casey smirked, knowing that she had him cornered.

"Because…" Derek thought for a moment. "…you're arguing with me! What am I supposed to do? Sit here and ignore you? No! I can't do that. That just wouldn't be me to take in an insult from you." Derek lied easily. What can you expect? He is the 'Lord of the Lies'.

"Okay. If that's what you want me to believe, I'll believe it… for now. But I know, behind that cool guy exterior, there's the real Derek Venturi, the Derek Venturi who cares about what others think of you." With that said Casey turned around and walked out of his room.

As soon as she walked out, Derek let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. A thoughtful look, then, washed over his face.

'Maybe she's right…'

"Oh and Derek…?" Casey peeped her head back into Derek's room. His head shot back up. "…there is such a thing as contacts, ya know?"

* * *

_Pairing: A tiny itty bit of Dasey (bonding)_

_Word Count: 370 words_

_Mood: Accomplished_ :)

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked that one. It probably didn't end the way I wanted it, but eh? I tried. :) So, don't forget about the little 'Dasey' test. Go ahead and press that little button down there to make my day!**


	6. Your Thoughts Count

**Life with Derek Drabbles**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I know it's been FOREVER, but I promise I have a legit excuse. But anyway, I hope you like this new one!**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own "Life with Derek". I promise.

**XXXX**

"Why are you telling me this anyway?"

"Because Emily's out of town, Lizzie has a soccer game, Mom's at work, and it would be too awkward to talk to you George or Edwin about this."

"So, you decide to come to me… why don't you go to… Marti or something!?"

"If I go to Marti, she'll just suggest me to eat some spaghetti or something!"

Derek let out a deep sigh. "Okay then, start from the beginning."

"Okay. So, the other day Noel asked me to meet him at Smelly Nelly's for lunch. So, I got there and I saw that he looked really sad, or uncomfortable, or both. I asked him if he's okay, and he suddenly brightened up and said that he's fine. But I could totally tell it was fake, but I didn't say anything. Then, towards the end of the lunch, he was looking uncomfortable again. And he was about to say something, but then the waitress came and gave us our check, so we had to pay and leave. I told him that I had to go, and he seemed really tensed, so I kissed him and came home." Casey stopped talking.

"Is that all or is there more?" Derek said, blankly.

"Well, then yesterday, I was coming around the corner at school, and I saw him talking to Angela. You know that girl who likes to paint and stuff? Her painting won first prize at the art competition last month."

"Why would I know that?" Derek replied, cockily.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to give you a little background. But anyway, I saw him talking to her, but it looked like he wasn't only talking. He looked like he was flirting. So, what I'm asking you is…. what should I do?"

Derek starred blankly into space, then answered, "Well, obviously he's going to break up with you. So, the best thing to do would be to break up with him first."

"What?! Are you crazy? He's not going to break up with me!" Casey replied angrily.

"I'm just saying what I think he's going to do. Plus, I would know more. I _am_ a guy. Plus, Noel's not worth your time."

Casey huffed, and stomped off.

* * *

The next day, word was all over school that Casey McDonald had broken up with Noel Covington.

**XXXX**

Pairing: No Specific Paring

Word Count: 384 Words

Mood: Awesome

**Author's Note: Well, there ya go! I hope you liked this one. I'm kinda rusty. lol Reviews are most definitely appreciated. :)**


End file.
